In conventional manufacturing, work pieces typically are secured to a surface or fixture to allow cutting elements, such as mills, to accurately remove material from the work piece and shape the work piece into a final product. Various support platforms, such as work benches, are suitable to serve as the support platform. The support platform serves to provide a solid base against which the cutting element may apply pressure to the work piece and also provides a foundation for dimensional consistency. To secure the work piece to the support platform, clamping devices are employed which extend from the support platform, around a side of the work piece and apply pressure to an upper surface of the work piece opposite the support platform. As a result, the clamp presses the work piece against the support platform to allow the cutting elements to proceed in machining areas of the work piece which are not obstructed by the clamping element.
While this clamping method effectively secures the work piece to the support platform, the positioning of the clamps often obstructs the cutting elements access to the work piece and thereby renders machining difficult. As a result, the work piece must be continuously unclamped and reclamped in different areas to allow access to the previously obstructed areas. This causes increased manufacturing cost and time. The present invention was developed to overcome these concerns.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a workholder which utilizes an expandable arbor to engage bores contained within the work piece, thereby maximizing the amount of access the cutting element has to the work piece.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a workholder which utilizes an expandable arbor to engage bores contained within the work piece, which first clamps the bores and then draws the work piece against a support platform.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a workholder which utilizes an expandable arbor to engage bores contained within the work piece, wherein the amount of expansion force generated by the expandable arbor on the bores is variable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a workholder which utilizes an expandable arbor to engage bores contained within the work piece, which allows adjustment for varying hole positioning on the work piece.
To accomplish these and other objects, the present invention provides a workholder for securing a work piece by engaging at least one bore contained in the work piece and locating on a second bore of the work piece. The workholder includes a support platform, bore clamping device, and a locator assembly. The bore clamping device is mounted to the support platform and has a cylindrical, expandable arbor extending upwardly from the support platform for positioning in and engaging the bore. The locator assembly has a locator pin extending upwardly from the support platform for positioning within and locating the second bore.
In another aspect of the present inventor, a workholder for securing a work piece by engaging a plurality of bores contained in the work piece which includes a support platform and a plurality of bore clamping devices mounted to the support platform. Each bore clamping device has a cylindrical, expandable arbor extending upward from the support platform for engaging one of the bores.
Another aspect of the present invention includes an expandable arbor having a cap that spreads out to engage the work piece upper surface prior to a force exerting downward on and clamping the work piece.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.